Snapshots
by Camerine
Summary: [4: Rumors] John shows Teyla how to skateboard.
1. Going Home

**Name: **Going Home  
**Summary: **This was my mothers...  
**Rating:** K+  
**Parings:** Teyla/John  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one besides Cali and Ben.

* * *

**Going Home**

"This was my mothers," Teyla said, holding out a small, heart-shaped necklace. The little girl beside her looked up, her brown eyes shining. She reached out, taking the necklace in her hand and looking it over. It was on a thin, leather string. It looked worn, as though it had been passed down many generations. The little girl let her fingers travel over it, feeling the smooth leather beneath her fingertips.

Smiling, she looked up at Teyla.

"Do I get to keep it?" she asked. Teyla nodded, hugging the little girl.

"Yes, Cali, you do."

"Thanks." She smiled, placing the necklace around her neck and. Giving Teyla one last hug, she walked over to where her little brother, Benjamin, was waiting.

Rodney smiled at the two little kids. Ben was only two, and Cali was five.

John walked up to them, hugging them and pressing a small object into Ben's hands, whispering something in his ear. The kids were hugged by everyone else before Rodney started the mirror up.

The two kids were from an alternate reality, and had been staying on Atlantis for nearly a year. Teyla was their mother. In the kids reality, she was dead, had died while giving birth to Ben. Rodney had found a way to send them back. John was their only remaining parent in the other reality, and didn't have plans to get remarried anytime soon.

They'd been talking back and forth for weeks, getting the kids used to the idea that they were going home.

Just yesterday, Cali had started having problems. Carson didn't know what it was at first, but he eventually found out. It was what happened when there were two of one person in Atone reality. He had immediately ordered an ultrasound and pregnancy test for Teyla. It was positive. Cali and Ben had to go home, even though they were not used to the idea that they weren't going to have a mother.

John walked up behind Teyla, wrapping his arms around her as they watched the two kids place their hands on the mirror. Before it activated, Cali looked back. She was clutching the locket with her hand, never wanting to let it go.

"I love you, mommy."

Then they were gone. On the other side, they saw the other John run up to the kids, enveloping them in a large hug. He touched Ben's face, tears falling from his eyes. When he had gone missing, Ben was only a tiny baby. The mirror shut off, and everyone went back to what they were doing.

They missed the kids. Cali and Ben had become family while they were in Atlantis. Everyone loved them, and didn't want to let them go.

John turned to Teyla.

"Come on, let's go."

They walked hand-in-hand out of the room, Teyla crying. John wrapped his arms around her, feeling the pain of losing the kids that they had grown so attached to. Cali was always around, watching something someone was doing, helping out, or just playing happily. She had gotten so attached to Teyla. Even if only for a short time, she'd had a mommy again.

"It's OK, Teyla, it'll be all irght," John said, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned her head on his chest, letting the last few tears fall from her eyes.

**_Six Years Later ..._**

John smiled as he watched Cali jump up on his bed, flopping down on her stomach and putting her head in her hands. Her hair pooled out around her face, her brown eyes shining as she kicked her bare feet up in the air.

"Hey, Cali," he said.

"Hi, daddy!" she yelled, flipping around on her back and grabbing her feet, sticking them behind her ears. She was flexible.

John smiled, turning around and tickling her. She screeched, flipping around again and tickling John back. Just then, another little body flopped up on the bed with them.

"Benji!" John said, grabbing the two-year-old boy and flying him around airplane style. To keep Teyla from suffering the same fate as in the other reality, Ben had been born a month early through induced labor.

Sitting Ben down, John sat up on the bed, watching as Cali and Ben played with each other. Just then Teyla walked into the room. She walked over, sitting down beside John and the kids. Ben suddenly stopped playing, reaching his hand inside his diaper. Smiling, he pulled something out.

"Here, mommy!" he said, dropping the item into her hand. Teyla looked down and shrieked. John started laughing, but stopped when Teyla threatened to throw the 'present' at him. Then, _everyone_ started laughing. Life was good.

* * *

This was a challenge, and I don't know where the idea came from. The idea of the present in the end came from something one of my family members did when they were a baby.

**_Please Review!_**


	2. Crystal Tears

**Name:** Crystal Tears  
**Summary:** Teyla is dying, and John is trying to help. GateWorld challenge!  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Character Death  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one.  
**Word Count:** Story body: 122 (Little over, hope you don't mind!)

* * *

**Crystal Tears**

The waves of the ocean gently lapped against the shore, spraying water all over John and Teyla. The blood mixed with the salt water, slowly dripping back out into the ocean. John was leaning over Teyla's body, pressing a cloth hard against the oozing bullet wound. Her face was screwed up in pain.

"Teyla, please, you have to hang on," John begged, looking to the sky for any sign of the incoming jumper. She coughed up blood, trying to speak.

"I c-cant," She stuttered, spitting more blood up. John tried to hold back his tears.

"Teyla ... please ..."

"Good-b-bye J-John..."

"No!" John yelled, trying to help her. There was nothing he could do. Teyla closed her eyes, her head falling to the side. John punched his fist into the sand, the light brown fragments flying in the air all around him. "No ... " John finally let his tears fall.

"No..."

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Please Review!_**


	3. Something Pretty

**Name:** Something Pretty  
**Summary:** John has to find just the right present for Teyla on her birthday.  
**Rating:** K  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Something Pretty**

Birthdays are always hard, especially if you are in another Galaxy, and can't go to the mall to shop for someone. And even more so if the person you were shopping for was a girl ... a girl from a different planet.

And that was where John Sheppard was today. He was trying to find a present for Teyla, but he didn't know what she wanted. Stretchering his sore back, John started wishing that he hadn't gone to practice. Teyla had wiped his butt so badly, he was still aching three hours later. But it had been fun, because he had won. Once.

"So, can you help?" John pleaded, perching himself on the edge of Elizabeth's office table and rubbing his back.

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to help you find a gift for Teyla?"

"Yes!" John said, placing his hands in his lap. "I really don't know what women like." He sighed, admitting defeat.

"Something pretty," Elizabeth said, enjoying John's pain. He frowned at her, his eyebrows meeting in the middle.

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"Sure. Jewelry, glass frogs, necklace, ring, bracelet..."

"Gee, thanks for naming everything I _can't_ get here in the Pegasus galaxy," John said sarcastically, his mind going a hundred miles an hour. Elizabeth smirked.

"You're welcome."

John groaned as she turned back to her game, ignoring him completely. He sighed, whispering a few choice words under his breath as he exited the office. Stuffing his hands in his pocket, he began wondering the halls, not going anywhere, really.

Passing by the gym, John noticed that Teyla was teaching a young girl how to fight. He smiled as Teyla got the little girl into a head lock and turned her around, showing her what she had done wrong. The girl looked to be only ten. Sighing to himself, John continued to walk the halls.

Stopping mid-step, John snapped his fingers and started running. A few seconds later, he realized that he was running in the wrong direction and turned around, smiling as he passed the gym again. This was going to be good.

* * *

Hours later, John snuck into the kitchen and turned on the overhead light of the stove. It was enough to see, but not enough for anyone to find out where he was. Once he had this made, he just had to keep it safe until Teyla's birthday. Two days...

Rummaging though the cupboards, John pulled out everything he needed. Soon, he started mixing it all together in a bowl. When he was done, he poured it into a cooking pan and put it in the oven. Dropping into a chair, and praying that he did the cake right. After ten minutes, John jumped up and checked the cake. It hadn't even begun to cook. Deciding to pace, he started walking from the stove to the door of the mess hall.

An hour later, the cake was done. Pulling it from the oven, he looked it over. It was fine. Well, it _looked_ fine.

Frosting it, he stuck it in the refrigerator and walked out. He had hidden it quite well, if he did say so himself.

* * *

The next morning, as he walked by Rodney's office, he saw the scientist eating something. Wasn't he always? But this was different; he actually seemed to be enjoying it. Deciding to investigate further, John walked in.

He exploded.

"Rodney! You ate the cake I made for Teyla's birthday!" He whined, running his hands through his hair and trying not to strangle the scientist.

"It was good, too," Rodney said through a full mouth.

Growling and squashing the urge to pounce McKay and punch the stuffing out of him, John walked from the office. No big deal, he could make a new one. But Teyla's birthday was the very next day! How would he finish it in time?

He walked through the halls again, pacing. He only had to wait until about midnight, when everyone, well, almost everyone, would be sleeping, then he could start over.

A tap on the shoulder made him jump. Spinning around, John came face to face with Teyla.

"What is wrong?" She asked, startled from the look on John's face. It was one of worry, rage, and something else.

"Nothing ... look, um, I ... uh..." John found no reason that could explain himself without giving the surprise away. Teyla just smiled, cocking her head to the side.

"Just nothing," he said slowly.

"Very well. I am going to go to the gym. Would you care to join me?" She asked. John nodded, smiling and falling in step beside her. When they got to the gym, they both picked up their sticks and started. John held out for a while, until tiredness from his lack of sleep last night set in. Teyla quickly put her sticks around his throat, pulling him against her.

"Ouch. I lose. Again."

* * *

"OK, two of this ... three of this ... one of this ... " John mumbled under his breath, wondering if he was going to have this done in time. Everyone was late going to bed, and it was now two-thirty in the morning. Quickly throwing everything into the bowl, he mixed and stuck it into the oven. He resumed his pacing until it was done.

Just as he was finishing frosting it, he heard the door of the mess hall open. Ducking behind the counter and taking the cake with him, John hoped that whoever it was didn't find him.

They did.

"John?" The curious voice of Teyla asked. It was funny. John was on the floor, wearing only boxers and a T-shirt, clutching a cake tightly.

"Yes, Teyla?" John asked, straightening up and placing the cake on the counter. He was busted.

"What are you doing?"

"Um ... cooking? What about you?" He was nervous. Maybe she wouldn't know...

"I could not sleep, so I came down to see if there was any popcorn left."

John became defensive.

"My popcorn. But ... yea, I have some hidden," He said, sighing and reaching into one of the drawers, coming out with a small bag. It wa sher birthday, after all. H could afford to give her some of his popcorn. Teyla smiled.

"Thank you. What is the cake for?" She asked, pointing to the chocolate frosted cake. John knew that he had been found out.

"You," he said simply, looking at the floor and suddenly realizing what he was wearing. "Your birthday is tomorrow and Rodney ate the first cake."

"A whole cake?" Teyla asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yep. Look, I know it is early, but would you like some now?" John asked, pointing at the cake. It was still a little on the warm side, but it would be fine.

"Sure."

Soon, the two each had a slice and were eating happily, talking about different birthdays that they remembered. John's was the best.

"Well, one day, I stayed up all night before my birthday, so when my mom showed up with the cake, I fell asleep in it."

Teyla laughed along with John. It had been pretty funny when it had happened. He was still finding green frosting for weeks after that.

"Thank you for the cake, John, it was lovely," Teyla said, standing and putting her plate up. John followed suit. They both then walked from the mass hall, after hiding the cake better this time. John smiled. Next year, he would have to do this again.

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Please Review!_**


	4. Rumors

**Name:** Rumors  
**Summary:** John shows Teyla the skateboard room.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Spoilers:** Nothin'  
**Pairings:** _Slight _John/Teyla  
**Genres:** Humor/General/Fluff  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing ... except the skateboard room!

* * *

**Rumors**

"Come on, Teyla, I want to show you something," John said, jumping up from the table in the mess hall and throwing his trash away, motioning for Teyla to follow him. She smiled, shaking her head and stood as well. Catching up with him, she fell in step with John. He was grinning from ear to ear. "I gotta drop by my quarters first, though."

Soon, they reached their destination, and John ran inside quickly, grabbing two large boxes, and two square ones. Teyla tried to read what was written on the side of them, but John kept it hidden. He had picked them up from Earth on their last trip.

"Where are we going?" Teyla asked, giving up on trying to read the boxes.

"You'll see," John said, still grinning. Teyla just followed.

Ten minutes later, they reached the room that John had found a few weeks before. He opened the door, walking inside. Smiling, he nodded.

"Just like I left it."

He then got down on his knees, pulling the objects from their boxes. Teyla looked around the room. It was very large, and had no windows. There were ramps going up the walls, and in the middle of the room was a long stretch filled with cones, and smaller objects that John had hauled into the room. Standing up, he dropped his skateboard on the floor, stepping on it as he fastened his helmet. He then showed Teyla how to put hers on.

"What is the purpose of this?" Teyla asked, moving the helmet a little to allow more comfort.

"Skateboarding," John said. He put his right foot on the board, pushing off with his left. The long stretch of clear floor allowed him to gather speed before he flew up one of the ramps, turning in the air while holding the board to his feet so it didn't drop. He fell back on the ground, coming toward Teyla. She was about to move when he twisted to the side, swerving out of the way. Teyla gaped at what he had done.

"Come on, it's not that hard. I promise," John said.

She placed the blue board she had on the ground, stepping onto it. John held her arm, keeping her steady as she gained speed. As he watched her go up one of the rather small ramps, he realized that he probably should have shown her what elbow and knee pads were. Closing his eyes, he winced as Teyla crashed to the floor.

Concerned, he ran over.

"I do not wish to do that again," Teyla said, taking the hand John offered and standing to her feet.

"Come on, you'll get the hang of it," John pleaded.

Teyla looked at John like he was from another planet ... OK, so, bad example.

"Fine. Just a few more times."

Teyla and John both went together, Teyla grabbing onto John's arm when she thought she was going to fall. It nearly knocked him off his board, but that was just fine with him. Laughing, Teyla let go of John's hand and slid over the smallest ramp. She stayed on her feet, letting the board fall to the ground under her. Her feet hit it hard, and she nearly lost her balance, but she managed to stay upright.

"That was fun. Can I go again?" Teyla asked once she was beside John again. He nodded, smiling as he watched her skate off.

"What have I done?" He asked the ceiling, starting up again and skating up the largest ramp of all. He got to the top, grabbed his board and did a few tricks, concentrating the rest of his energy on landing safely.

"What's this?" Came a third voice.

"Ahhh!" John lost his balance, crashing down on the floor, his stomach landing on his board as he slid across the ground. As he was about to slide out of the door, a foot shot out, catching the board and holding it in place as John rolled off of it. Teyla began laughing, walking over and dropping her board to the ground as well.

"I meant to do that," John groaned before taking the hand that Teyla offered him, helping him stand to his feet.

"What is this?"

Elizabeth repeated her question again.

"Skate room! Wanna try?" John asked, smiling like an idiot. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, looking around the room.

"No thanks. Just came to see if the rumors are true. I guess not." She smirked, turning to walk out.

"What rumors?" John yelled after her, peeking around the door. Now she had him curious.

"A couple scientists are spreading the rumor that they though they heard you and Teyla doing _somethin_g in here." Elizabeth laughed, wiggling her eyebrows suggestivly.

A small blush scattered over Teyla's cheeks and John clenched his fists. Somehow he knew that guy would get him back for the frog in his jacket.

"I am going to _kill_ Rodney!"

* * *

Hope you all like! It is up to you what happens next!

**_Please Review!_**


End file.
